Forum:Dead Island 3
''Note: The contents of this page was moved from the Main Wiki space to the forums to preserve the work of the original contributor (signed below). This was undertaken by myself - WikiaWizard (talk) '' Hello to all Dead Island fans out there, if you're anything like me, you probably can't wait for Dead Island 3 to come out. Well, my I have come up with some ideas for a new Dead Island. Hope you enjoy... DEAD ISLAND ))) Previous cut scene: The Heroes and survivors are riding in a plane that they had found in the previous Dead Island. Suddenly, Purna notices flames on the plane's wing. Beginning to panic, she calls a warning to the other Heroes, but is stopped by a large explosion. Opening cut scene: The player picks himself up off the floor and hears the pilot's voice issuing a warning, " Brace yourselves, we're going down!!!" This is followed by another cut scene, with a view from the sky looking into the plane. The aircraft is engulfed in flames. The view switches back to the inside of the plane. The chosen Hero tries to strap him/herself into the seat, but is unsuccessful. Frantically grabbing a parachute, the Hero leaps from the burning plane, but the parachute becomes stuck on the emergency door. The Hero is swung back into the plane and knocked out. Everything turns black.... Act I: STREETS- fairground, circus, river Thames. Act II: CITY- tower of London, big ben, white chapel, London bridge, stadiums, Buckingham palace. ACT III: MINES- shelters 1-4, bomb house. ACT IV: AIRPORT- airport building, planes. ZOMBIES: Walkers- slow, shambling undead. 1/5 speed. 1/5 danger. Found everywhere. Infected- fast and deadly undead. 4/5 speed. 2/'5 danger. Found everywhere. Miners- zombies that carry pickaxes and can dig well. 1/5- 3/5 speed ( whilst underground). 2/5 danger. Found in the Mines. Hunter- follow one around London, death it's only hurdle. 1/5 speed. 1/5 danger. Found in the Streets and the City. Slaughters- terrifying zombies with damaging spiked arms. 5/5 speed. 5/5 danger. Found at the Airport. Dismemberers- almost limbless with poisoned blood. 2/5 speed. 3/5 danger. Found in the City and the Mines. Goblins- very weak, overpowering in groups. 3/5 speed. 1/5 - 4/5 danger ( in groups). Found in the Mines. Sprayers- zombies that resemble infected and pounce from above. 4/5 speed. 3/5 danger. Found in the City and Airports. Crazed- zombies with broken shackles on hands and feet. 4/5 speed. 4/5 danger. Found in the circus. Tanks- very strong high health Weak Spot is the head. 1/5 speed. 5/5 danger Found Rarely In Circuis Safe houses: * Safe house 1- Circus. One must clear out all zombies within before safe house status can be reached. " Crazed" zombie type is first found here. * Safe house 2- Streets. The second safe house already contains occupants. Once a quest given to the Hero by the safe house leader is completed, this can be used regularly, by finding a fast travel. The safe house is a mint. * Safe house 3- Streets. A carwash is the location for the third Safe house. This Safe house is already occupied by three survivors, though is special because it cannot be fast-travelled to. * Safe house 4- City. Buckingham Palace, once home to the Queen herself, is know a literal breeding ground for zombies. It will take all of one's skills to clear out the Sprayers and Dismemberers within. Their cut scenes take place here. * Safe house 5- The Tower of London: with it’s twisting staircases, revolting dungeons and multiple rooms, will prove a challenging maze for even the most experienced player. * Safe house 6- City. Wembley stadium has always played host to thousands of fans on an almost weekly basis. Now, the loyal supporters will enjoy their favorite stadium forever... * Safe house 7- City. London Zoo, once a favored tourist attraction, is now a macabre animal graveyard. The only creatures that make their home within it's walls are flies and flesh-eating bugs... * Safe house 8- Mines. The dirty mines, crawling with vermin and the undead, contain 4 housing areas. The first contains zombies that must be exterminated before it becomes a safe house. * Safe house 9- Mines. The second safe house is empty and ready to be occupied. There are 2 more safe houses in the Mines, though one is full of Infected and the second has already been searched by the walking dead. CUT SCENES: * the only cut scenes discussed in detail will be those that contain zombies* Hunter: The Hero finds himself travelling through a subway and notices a train coming through. Excitement builds within the Hero as he/she calls out a welcome. However, they then realize that this train will not be their salvation. The conductor lies on the wind screen, the back of his head savagely torn off. Suddenly, without warning, the doors slide open. The Hero panicking, throws a grenade, turns and runs. What he/she doesn't realize, is that a single figure continues to pursue them... Dismemberers: The Hero is passing through the city, seemingly insignificant in the shadow of this metal forest. They hear a voice, seemingly emanating from the top of one of the skyscrapers. Noticing a figure waving his arms dramatically, they attempt to enter the building. However, before they have a chance to do so, the figure falls. Rushing to his aid, standing in the entrance of a dark alleyway. What stumbles from the shadows defies belief. A creature with it's arms and legs handing from strands of flesh. His stomach has been ripped away, revealing intestines hanging from the gaping black hole that was it's sternum. Limbs dripping green blood, the creature slowly advances, moaning hungrily. Sprayers: Walking along Tower Bridge, the Heroes hear a steady dripping noise. Assuming it to be blood falling from the body of a recently deceased human being, they pay no attention to it. However, the noise persists and eventually curiosity gets the better of them. Craning their heads upwards, a disturbing sight greets them. A zombie, it's head turned almost 360 degrees around, yellow, blood-flecked spittle hanging from it's lips. A drop lands on Logan and he exclaims in pain and surprise. His skin, the affected area of the spittle landing, has turned bright red and is badly burned. The zombie roars once and shakes it's head vigorously, spraying phlegm in all directions. Desperately hoping to find cover, the Heroes prepare to send this unholy beast back to the depths of Hell. 122.111.23.156 11:56, May 24, 2014‎ (UTC)